1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for receiving an external device such as a transceiver module or the like and, more particularly, to a bracket having a recoverable door which will be opened from an original closed position when the external device is inserted into the bracket, and which will recover to the original closed position when the external device is withdrawn from the bracket.
2. The Prior Art
Brackets have been used in many electrical devices such as personal computers or high frequency appliances for receiving an external electrical device to be inserted thereinto. The bracket is normally installed with a door for avoiding entrance of dust into the bracket, which if accumulated for a specific amount will affect the performance of the inserted electrical device, especially when the inserted electrical device is a high frequency device, such as a gigabit interface converter module.
Earlier efforts to provide a metal door installed in a bracket may be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,173, wherein a door is hinged with respect to a mounting panel with a shaft thereof and a coil spring is mounted on each shaft end of the door for returning the door to its closed position after the door is opened. Normally, the assembling of the coil spring to the door is cumbersome. Moreover, the coil spring is apt to be detached from the shaft end after several times of operation thus causing malfunction. It is requisite to provide a new structure which can solve the problem as encountered in the conventional bracket using coil springs.